The present invention is related to detecting and indicating the presence of a fluid (commonly water) emanating from, typically indoor, household plumbing fixtures. Water flow causes the integrated circuit (IC) containing printed circuit board (PCB) to sequentially activate one or more LEDs. The LED or LEDs serve as indicator(s) of the duration of time for which water has been flowing through (and generally, out of) the plumbing fixture. Through a progression of lights and/or sounds, the device reminds users to turn off the water flowing through the faucet or other plumbing fixture. The device reminds the user not only that the water is on (flowing), but also that the plumbing appliance should be turned off to conserve and reduce consumption and to waste less water.